


Stutter

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Stuttering, brothers helping brothers, major character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: After Eudora's death, Diego begins to stutter again. Klaus is there to help.





	Stutter

When Eudora died, it felt like Diego’s entire world had ended. And in a way, it had. She had been his only friend outside of the Academy, and now he only had his brothers and sisters.

There were still five days until the world actually ended, and Diego was a mess. The hitmen Five had told them about, Hazel and Cha Cha, the ones after him, had killed Eudora. And he swore he was going to get his revenge.

But first, he had to stop stuttering.

It had come back when he leant over the body of his former lover. It always came back when he was in duress, but never this bad, and never this long.

So since then he hadn’t spoken unless he had to. He couldn’t let his family know he was stuttering.

He was driving along the road heading for Griddy’s, Klaus leaning against the door, his hair a mess and dog tags hanging around his neck. Diego didn’t know what had happened, but something told him that he’d travelled through time—to one of the major wars, if he was guessing correctly.

And it was silent. It was never silent around Klaus.

Diego decided to put a smile back on his face.

“W-wow, th-th-this is a f-first,” he stuttered as Klaus took a swig from the bottle of vodka he had brought with him. “M-my b-brother Klaus is s-silent.”

Klaus looked over at him with concern, and he wished he’d never opened his mouth. “You’re stuttering. Why are you stuttering?”

“It’s n-n-nothing,” Diego muttered, and kept his eyes locked firmly on the road.

“It’s not nothing,” Klaus said. “Pull over.”

Diego sighed, but did what he said. He turned the car off and gripped the wheel hard in his hands, not wanting this conversation.

“Something happened. What was it?”

He continued staring ahead, not speaking.

“Come on, bro. You can trust me.”

Diego hesitates, but spoke. “Eu-eudora’s d-d-dead.”

Klaus’s face softened, in a way Diego didn’t think possible for the druggie. “I’ve recently lost someone too. I know it’s hard, but we can get through this.” He paused, and made sure Diego was looking at him. “Remember what mom told you. Visualise the words in your mind, then speak.”

Diego took a deep breath and did as he was told. “I m-miss her.”

“And I miss Dave. We’ll get through this. Together.”

Diego smiles at his brother, his first since Eudora’s death. “Thank you, Klaus. For everything.”

“No problem. Now if you could just take me to that bar right there…”


End file.
